Heads-up displays (HUD) have been developed to allow a user to view information about the user's environment or activity without looking down at an instrument panel. HUD's are used in many applications including military and civilian vehicles, gaming systems, and medical devices. Helmet mounted displays (HMD's) are a type of HUD that feature a display attached to a user's helmet that moves with the user's head. The display may, for example, be incorporated in the user's visor or be incorporated into a monocular component. In military aviation applications, HMD's employ an indicator, such as a set of crosshairs, that moves with the orientation of the pilot's head to direct weapons, sensors, or other equipment toward a target. Systems and methods for improving and expanding the functionality of HMD's are needed.